


Kitchen Fun

by sannanomad



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannanomad/pseuds/sannanomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz and aoba have sex in the kitchen, and that's about it</p><p>(takes place with aoba and noiz in germany huhuuh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Fun

It was the heavy scent of cinnamon and sugar that drifted through the air that woke Noiz from his dreamy state; he noted the trail of saliva from his slumber still lingering on his chin, and wiped it away lazily. The second thing he noted however was that Aoba was missing from their bed. It wasn’t uncommon for Aoba to be the first to wake up, usually trudging over to the bathroom to shower. On some occasions Noiz would attempt to test his luck, following his lover into the shower, but more often than not earning a squawk in protest from the blue-haired man. 

Noiz did not hear the water running though; instead once he lifted himself up into a sitting position, he heard the faint sound of dishes and utensils clicking and clacking, and pitter-patter around the kitchen. He sniffed the air again and his stomach growled quietly. Whatever was being made down there, it smelled good. With food on the brain, the blonde dragged himself out of bed and walked across the cold wooden floor toward the stairs, not bothering to grab a shirt. As he made his way down the stairs, he could hear the distinct humming he had grown to recognize; it was Aoba in the kitchen. He was cooking? 

Noiz stepped into the kitchen and took in the sight in front of him. Aoba was—well he was making a mess. The blue-haired man was humming happily as he paced back from the refrigerator, two eggs in hand. The counter tops were littered with mixing bowls and discarded utensils, more than one with residue from stirring various mixtures. The air was still thick with a sugary sweet smell, although there was also a thick layer of flour and sugar spilled across the counters, and some even spilling over and onto the floor. Aoba seemed too engrossed in what he was doing to even notice that Noiz had come downstairs, so the blonde proceeded to walk further into the room and sit himself down at the table in the large room, pulling out a chair loudly. 

Aoba jumped slightly, turning around in haste. His startled expression softened when he saw who it was and waved a dirty spoon in the blonde’s direction.

“You scared me!” he declared, turned slightly to pick up a large mixing bowl. Noiz ignored his statement, leaning back in his seat.

“Hn. You’re making a mess.” He replied simply, his eyes ghosting over the counters once more. Aoba clicked his tongue, stirring the thick mixture in the bowl. 

“Good morning to you, too. I woke up today and decided to try out some of those recipes I looked up the other day. I’ve never been much of a cook, but they looked so good…” he trailed off, half in thought and half focusing on stirring the thick batter. Noiz hummed unenthusiastically, more interested in watching the other man now. The blue-haired man was barely dressed himself, clad only in a loose t-shirt and boxers; he must have woken up and gotten right to work. 

“…I know how much you like sweets, so I thought it would be nice to—hey are you listening?” Aoba shot Noiz a stern look, and the said man merely continued to stare. His gaze caught on a splotch of powdery substance on Aoba’s cheek which he could only guess was flour, or perhaps that confectioner’s sugar he saw not far across the counter. The longer he stared at that little spot, the stronger the desire became to drag his tongue across Aoba’s soft skin and get that spot off. Noiz intense stare did not go unnoticed by the blue-haired man, who fidgeted a bit nervously, turning back around to mix something else in the bowl, mumbling under his breath. A smirk tugged at Noiz’s lips, Aoba was so cute. He stood out of his chair, quietly making his way over to his lover. He wrinkled his nose slightly when he felt his bare foot step in something powdery. Man, Aoba really did make a mess. 

“H-Hey, Noiz..!” Aoba yelped, feeling Noiz’s arms suddenly wrap around his waist, pulling him back into a soft embrace. Noiz simply hummed again, pressing his nose against the soft skin of Aoba’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Smells good.” He offered as a response, enjoying the feel of Aoba’s warmth against him. Aoba huffed slightly, gripping a bit tighter on the bowl in his hands. 

“You’re not even smelling the food,” he mumbled, sighing contentedly and leaning back further into Noiz’s embrace. They stood for a moment there, merely enjoying the feel of each other. They didn’t always have days like this, where they could just relax and enjoy each other. Now that Noiz was helping with his father’s company, he was busy a lot of the time, and the two men enjoyed their time together where they could take it. Suddenly, another growl sounded from Noiz’s stomach, and Aoba chuckled lightly, 

“Someone’s hungry. It shouldn’t be too much longer though,” he pronounced, shifting to move forward and snatch another ingredient off the counter, but was halted by Noiz’s strengthening grip around his waist. “Noiz…” he started again, but bit off with a slight gasp when the blonde grasped Aoba’s chin and turned his head, his tongue slipping out to drag up Aoba’s cheek, effectively ridding of that powdery spot on him. 

_Hm, tastes sweet. Must have been that sugar._ Noiz thought to himself, almost smiling when Aoba squawked in surprise, yanking back a bit.

“What are you doing, you--” words with useless against the blonde, who all but clicked his tongue in annoyance before seizing Aoba’s lips in a quick kiss. Aoba’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, enjoying the soft, warm press of Noiz’s lips against his, ignoring the slight strain in his neck from craning it at such an angle. Noiz pulled back with a smug look on his face, and Aoba with an almost forced look of irritation. 

“I’m trying to cook here, you know…” Aoba muttered, turning his head back normally, looking down at the mixture in the bowl, focusing on it rather than the sudden heat he could have sworn he now felt in the room. Noiz shrugged, resting his chin on Aoba’s shoulder.

“I know, don’t really care though.” He replied softly, and before Aoba’s could question what exactly he meant by that, he felt Noiz’s growing erection press against his ass. The blue-haired man swallowed thickly, hoping said action went unnoticed by his lover.  
“Insatiable brat,” he bit out, a bit quieter than intended. Noiz chuckled lightly into Aoba’s ear, relishing in the shiver it elicited from him. He rocked slightly against him, listening intently to whatever sounds the blue-haired man made, since he couldn’t exactly see his face. 

“Doesn’t seem like you mind it though,” Noiz mused out loud, his hands moving back slightly to grip Aoba’s hips. Aoba sucked in a breath, shaky hands setting the bowl onto the counter before he dropped it. 

“B-but, we’re in the kitchen…” he nearly whispered, as if anyone else was going to hear them. Noiz could have laughed, Aoba could be so cute. 

“No one else is around. You scared or something?” 

“Shut up, you brat!” 

Noiz pressed a kiss against Aoba’s neck, effectively silencing his protesting. He planted several more down a bit lower, moving toward his collarbone, each kiss more leisurely than the last. Aoba’s resolve, or lack there of, was already slipping fast, his eyes falling closed again as he felt warm, wet kisses being pressed against his skin. 

“It’ll be fine. Never done it in the kitchen before,” Noiz smiled against Aoba’s neck, earning a near shudder from the other man. That was all the blonde needed to continue, before grasping at the bottom of Aoba’s loose dark t-shirt, pulling it over the other’s head and off of him completely. Once the shirt had been thrown aside, Aoba turned himself around to face Noiz, and a moment later they were kissing. Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck and the said man grasped at Aoba’s hips again, pulling him close and grinding against him, causing both of them to groan lightly at the friction. 

Noiz’s hand drifted down between their bodies, palming Aoba’s through his boxers and drawing out a quiet moan from the man. 

“Heh, so hard already.” Noiz breathed out, continuing to palm and tease Aoba’s cock through the fabric. Aoba gritted his teeth, trying his best to throw a glare at the blonde.

“S-shut up--” he managed weakly, failing to control his hips from rocking into the touch. Aoba’s arms still hung weakly around Noiz’s neck, his head lolling forward and resting against Noiz’s chest. Quiet, breathy moans left him, and when Noiz’s hand reached under the fabric and took hold of Aoba’s now erect cock, his hips bucked into the touch. 

“Want it bad, don’t you?” Noiz teased lowly, his hand moving agonizingly slow. Aoba nearly shouted in frustration, rocking into the touch, trying desperately to get that hand to move faster. “S’okay. I do too--” 

“Noiz…please…” Aoba groaned, his hips bucking again, only this time into Noiz’s, causing their erections to press together in the most delicious way. Noiz sucked in a breath, not realizing before how turned on he really was. 

“Turn around,” he told the blue-haired man, who complied. “Now place your hands on--” he didn’t even have to finish the statement; Aoba had already placed a firm grip on the edge of the counter, his forearms resting on them as well. His craned his neck back slightly to look at Noiz once more, desire evident on his face. Noiz nearly gulped, his cock becoming impossibly harder at the sight. In one swift motion, he yanked down Aoba’s boxers until they rested around his ankles, and did the same with his own. 

Aoba knew what was coming next, so he inhaled deeply and tried his best to relax. A damp finger, wet with saliva pressed against his entrance, resting there barely a second before pressing inside. Aoba exhaled through his nose, feeling Noiz’s finger delve deeper. Saliva wasn’t the best lubricant, although it wasn’t the first time they had done it like this. He knew neither one of them was going to stop long enough to go search for their normal lubrication, so this would have to do. It wasn’t unbearable. His breathing hitched when he felt a second finger press inside, an involuntary whine rising from his throat. 

“N-Noiz, hurry--”

“Yeah…”

Noiz pressed his fingers deep inside, almost groaning at the tightness around them. He watched Aoba’s body quiver slightly, his cock twitching when he heard Aoba whimper for more. He retracted his fingers slowly, spitting into his palm to slick up his cock. His brought his erection to Aoba’s entrance, his hands going back once more to grip at Aoba’s hip while he slowly slid inside of the blue-haired man. 

Aoba hissed in discomfort, tightening his grip on the edge of the counter. His heart pounded in his chest upon hearing Noiz’s panting, already sounding out of breath as he slid deeper inside. It took only a moment for Noiz to be completely sheathed inside, a quiet groan escaping him as he felt that tight, hot heat around his cock. 

“Feels good--” he breathed out, suddenly pulling out slightly and thrusting back in shallowly, enjoying the moan it drew out of Aoba.

“A-ah yeah…nn--”Aoba groaned, his hips rocking back to meet Noiz’s growing thrusts. The blonde’s grip on Aoba’s hips tightened, until he was almost certain he would leave bruises. His thrust in harder and faster, moremoremore…

Aoba maintained his strong grip on the counter as he felt Noiz thrust inside him harder and harder, both of their breathing labored. Aoba wanted it deeper though, he needed it. He could feel Noiz getting closer and closer to that spot… he let out another moan as Noiz nearly slammed back into him, the rough pace turning him on even more. 

“Ngh, m’close…” Noiz panted, thrusting his cock in at such an angle that brushed against that certain spot that had Aoba crying out, his hips bucking in surprise.

“N-Noiz! I-I’m—it’s--” Aoba could barely form words as Noiz thrust up against that spot again, his toes curling. Just when he thought he had just about reached his peak, he felt one of Noiz’s hands wrap around his cock, stroking it feverishly along with his thrusts. Aoba moaned out, the familiar sensation in his abdomen tightening. Noiz panted against the back of his neck, his pace now erratic, both of them on the edge—

“Noiz…!!” Aoba cried out as his orgasm took him, his body shaking slightly as his release dripped over Noiz’s hand, his pace never letting up. The tightening of Aoba around his cock as he came was enough to send Noiz over the edge himself, thrusting inside one last time before he came with a sharp gasp, releasing inside the blue-haired man. 

They stood there for a moment, catching their breath. Aoba’s nose wrinkled slightly, looking down. 

“We…made a mess.” He mumbled, his voice still slightly shaky. Noiz almost smiled, slowly pulling out of the other man with a soft sigh.

“No more than what you had already made.” He replied, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Aoba turned back to face him with a half-hearted glare.

“Shut up, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> first noiz/aoba fic !!!
> 
> just crapped this out b/c i want more dmmd smut hnngngnngg


End file.
